Standard Format for Character Profiles
Add the character's theme song/music on the top of their profile (if available) & put the volume at around 40 or less, not higher. Quotes (type ONLY the coding for this section btw) which can be viewed on & added for the character's profile using classic editor tab by clicking "EDIT" shown on the right side of your computer screen and then click the "Source" tab found next to "Visual": Summary Add your own summary/short info. about the character here. Summaries from reliable wikis may also be acceptable to add here as well. Read this info. regarding Powers and Stats FIRST and CAREFULLY= Powers and Stats Key (Versions): For characters who have transformation stages/power-ups, characters who become stronger through certain points of the story, and characters who are shown to have different incarnations or versions of themselves from alternate timelines and different points of time. Insert any of the character's Arcs/Percentage of Power Usage/Avatars (only if they play a major role within their respective verse and not a minor one & they cannot be their true selves who are viewed/just appears differently from other certain people's perspectives)/Power-Ups/Timelines/Past Selves/Future Selves/Prime/Timeskips/Transformations/True (character's name) here (in bold). Tier: Current Tier of the character (must be in bold) whereas for any additional terms (e.g. at least, likely, possibly, and etc.) used should NOT be in bold. Name: The character's true name (always include nicknames & epithets (an adjective or descriptive phrase) that people usually address them by which should be placed after their true names). Origin: The name of the fictional verse the character officially debuted ("Official debut" should be mentioned in parentheses next to the name of fictional verse the officially debuted from); e.g. Mario's official debut was in a game called "Super Mario Bros.") with a direct link to the Verse page, and if available, the name of the fictional verse where the character first appeared ("First Appearance" should be mentioned in parentheses next to the name of the fictional verse they first appeared in). Lastly and if available, the character's specific & current company they originated from as well, which that must be included too ("company" should be mentioned in parentheses next to the company name). Gender: Male, female, hermaphrodite (rare cases; this sometimes applies to certain characters who are animals and other creatures who don't have a specific gender & separated by 3 types of it: Protandry (born as a male, later changes gender to a female), Protogyny (exact opposite of Protandry), and BSC (having both male & female characteristics without distinct differences to tell their actual gender apart from each other and can act as either gender throughout their life cycle), Agender (collectively refers to all genderless, non-binary, and transgender characters); this also applies to all non-physical (such as abstract, conceptually-based, and lastly, 1-A and above) characters. Age: Character's age. Put "Unknown" if there is no given information or any implication of their age. Put "Irrelevant" if the character transcends or is unbound to the concept of Time (this applies to all 1-As and above). Blood Type: Character's blood type. Put "Unknown" if there is no given information or any implication of their blood type. Put "N/A" if the character possesses no blood (if they are 1-A and above, then put "Irrelevant"). Weight: Character's definite weight. Put "Unknown" if there is no given information or any implication of their weight. Put "Varies" if the character has no specified weight and is expressed in a range. Put "N/A" if the character possesses no mass. Put "Irrelevant" if the character transcends or is unbound to the concept of mass (this applies to all 1-As and above). Classification: The character's race/species, character's occupation, character's class (if originated in an RPG, cooperative video games, or multiplayer tactical shooter games), and the character's role & characteristics in the verse (e.g. Hero, Esper, Villain and etc.) Powers and Abilities: A list of the character's general powers and abilities (Please always add direct links for each power/ability to their respective pages unless it's not possible due to the pages not being added yet, in which we will start creating more pages for any of the missing ones). Remember to use tabbers if the character has multiple keys instead of using "|" to separate the powers & abilities for them. Use "(multiple abilities) via (this ability)" when the character uses multiple abilities that can be accessed or used through 1 single ability. "The following list of abilities can only be used if (character's name and specify the requirement for this): (Add the list of abilities here and don't use parentheses for this)" for limitations involving the usage of powers & abilities that can only be accessed through a requirement such as making a deal, making a contract, existing in a specific realm, and etc. Examples: Some of the list of abilities Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls has can only be accessible if he makes deals with someone or any sentient being. "The following extensive (also means a large amount) list of abilities (character's name) can only use with (name of a specified form of armor and/or weaponry): (Add the list of abilities here and don't use parentheses for this)" for any extensive, but also exclusive list of abilities for a specific weaponry and/or armor is separated and added in this section only. Example: Najimi Ajimu has an extensive list of abilities she uses with a sword through skills but a huge majority of it can only be used on a sword or any sword-related weaponry. "All previous abilities, plus..." should be used only if the character's other keys can still have access to all of their abilities from their previous key. If not, then "All previous abilities except for (add the specific list of abilities here but with no parentheses & type a "a number here, no parentheses)" footnote next to it as the number specifies which notes in the Notes and References section will explain the reason why the character is unable to use said abilities and separate the rest of the list of abilities from this with a line of space)" should be used instead. Reminder: Remember to write the note explaining the reason for only the latter, not the former statement previously mentioned above. At the end of the Powers and Abilities section, press "Enter" once to create a line of space and type "Resistance to" for the following general list of resistances the character possesses only if they have any known resistances. If not, then don't add this to the character profile. Attack Potency: The character's attack power or destructive capacity in bold; add any explanations using brackets "[]" which should NOT be in bold. Speed: It is generally "Movement Speed" (in bold). Lifting Strength: The weight the character can lift/move, usually expressed in tons. However, it is optional since lifting strength generally doesn't matter in most fights (in bold). Striking Strength: The attack power of the character's physical attacks/blows (in bold). Durability: The amount of attack power the character can withstand before being overwhelmed (in bold). Endurance: The amount of physical and mental stress the character's body can endure. This is dependent on their physical strength (lifting & striking strength) and stamina. Stamina: The duration of time a character can remain active for a certain period of time before succumbing to temporary exhaustion/fatigue. Range: The distance the character's attacks, abilities, equipment, and/or weaponry can cover. Standard Equipment: Necessities the character usually uses or carries with him all of the time. For any normal equipment, weaponry, vehicles and etc. listed here, add a direct link to a specific Wikipedia category (which the weapons and/or vehicles are collectively referred to and only add this if the character possesses multiple/a variety of these types of equipment) and a specific page for each single weapon & vehicle the character possesses. Example: The specific category (e.g. list of pistols) of weaponry the character always brings with them as their standard equipment should be directly linked to Pistols and in parentheses "(Colt M1911, Desert Eagle, and Dreyse M1907)" are the specified weapons found under the categorized list of pistols which should directly linked to their Wikipedia pages since their info. about them can be found there. Specialized equipment will have an in-depth explanation about how they work in the "Notable Attacks/Specialized Equipment/Techniques" section and as for the ones that requires prep time to create & other equipment the character has once momentarily used in their verse, will only be placed in said section but still would also have an in-depth explanation regarding those as well. Fighting Skill: The measure of proficiency a character has which is based on the following: Combat intelligence (involves creating & doing tactics before and/or during combat), fighting experience (certain beings/people you fought against and how long have you been fighting throughout your lifetime), and combative skill (this also involves training, however, this focuses on what skills they learned from training and how do they use this in combat). This section and the sub-sections (such as Combat Int., Combative Skill, and Fighting Exp.) are separated into 3 categories: Novice, Expert, and Master. *Novice are usually characters who have little to no actual combat intelligence, fighting experience, or combative skill. This includes both non-military & non-trained for combat animals, humans, and etc. Note: Fighting a person/group of people who lack combative qualities, a person/group of people who have never fought in their life before (e.g. defenseless humans such as children), and/or has little to no combative skills will still render your fighting skill as a novice. *Experts are usually characters who have some combat intelligence, fighting experience, and/or combative skill. This includes both military-type & trained for combat animals, humans, and etc. **Examples: Fighting a single person who possesses combative qualities & skills and/or fighting a small group of people (2-4 total people) at once who possesses combative qualities & skills. Lastly, creating & performing tactics to defeat skilled opponents within minutes. *Masters are usually characters who have high combat intelligence, fighting experience, and/or combative skill. **Examples: Fighting a single person who possesses high combative qualities & skills and/or fighting a large group of people (at least 5 or more people) at once who possesses combative qualities & skills. Lastly, creating & performing tactics to defeat highly skilled opponents within seconds. So in conclusion, these factors are dependent on what specific rank the character would have for their combative skill & fighting experience whereas for combat intelligence, however, should be backed up by feats and reliable statements. Intelligence: Self-explanatory Weaknesses: Self-explanatory Respect Threads: List all of the character's amazing feats & reliable statements in a blog on the wiki and leave a direct link to them here. You can judge a person's power by both their feats and reliable statements in the information found in Respect Threads. Notable Attacks/Specialized Equipment (Inventions, Items, Gears, Tools, Weaponry, and Vehicles)/Techniques: A list of some attacks, specialized equipment, and/or techniques the character generally uses. Notes and References (Optional) This section can be used to explain the reasons for the assigned power level of a certain character more in-depth, as well as how the powers and nature of the character fundamentally work. This is particularly useful for more high-tiered characters. However, it is very important that you make sure that the text has good grammar/sentence structure, and is easy to understand. Gallery Add images of the character's full bio (e.g. it may originate from a databook or a handbook for a particular Anime, Cartoons, Comics, Light Novel, RPG and etc.), images of the character being referenced in the fictional verse, and if available, also add images of the character's complete list of powers & abilities here as well. Also, add any other music relating to the character here. Others Notable Victories: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's victory. Notable Losses: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's loss. Inconclusive Matches: Put some notable/good matches with the results being still unclear. |-| Copy & Paste this before you start creating any Character Profiles= Powers and Stats Key (Versions): Tier: Name: Origin: Gender: Age: Blood Type: Weight: Classification: Powers and Abilities: "Resistance to..." (optional) Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Endurance: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Respect Threads: Notable Attacks/Specialized Equipment (Inventions, Items, Gears, Tools, Weaponry, and Vehicles)/Techniques: Notes and References (Optional): Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Important pages Category:Templates